ptaskypefandomcom-20200214-history
Edges
Edges are what they sound like, they're little things that will give a character the slight lead even among their "equals." Edges are used to increase Skills in some way, either broadly by increasing a Rank or developing a specialty technique within the skill. (i.e. Riding your pokemon as an Athletics or Acrobatics edge). Remember though that certain edges are only available at character creation. Mechanics You gain 3 Edges at character creation (you will always be bound by prerequisites), and gain another at every even Level, and additional Edges with restricted uses at every Level at which your maximum Skill Rank increases. Skill Edges Basic Skills Prerequisites: ' None ''Effect: Rank Up a skill from Pathetic to Untrained, or Untrained to Novice. This Edge may be taken multiple times ''Adept Skills'' 'Prerequisites: ' Level 2 Effect: Rank Up a skill from Novice to Adept. This Edge may be taken multiple times. ''Expert Skills'' 'Prerequisites: ' Level 6 Effect: Rank Up a skill from Adept to Expert. This Edge may be taken multiple times. ''Master Skills'' 'Prerequisites: ' Level 12 Effect: Rank Up a skill from Expert to Master. This Edge may be taken multiple times. ''Skill Stunt'' 'Prerequisites: ' A Skill Rank '''Novice or higher. Effect: Choose a specific use of a skill you have at rank Novice or higher; when making a skille check for that specific circumstance, you can choose to roll one less die and add +6 to the end result instead. This Edge may be taken multiple times, with a different use chosen each time. Crafting Edges Apricorn Balls Prerequisites: ''' '''Novice Survival or Adept Technology Eduation Effect: As an Extended Action, you may craft Apricorns into their corresponding Poké Ball. This Feature requires using a Poké Ball Tool Box Basic Balls Prerequisites: ''' '''Novice Technology Eduation Effect: You can craft Basic Poké Balls for 100 poké and Great Balls for 175 poké. This Feature requires using a Poké Ball Tool Box Basic Cooking Prerequisites: ''' '''Novice Intuition Effect: You may create "Candy Bars" or "Baby Food" with cooking ingredients costing 50 poké. You may fluff the food in any reasonable way you like. Green Thumb Prerequisites: ''' '''Novice '''General Education or '''Novice Survival Effect: You know how to grow Apricorns and Tier 1 Berries using a Portable Grower or Fertilized Soil. Paleontologist Prerequisites: ''' '''Novice Pokémon Education or Survival Effect: You can identify Fossils with a DC 15 Pokémon Education or Survival check. You also know how to operate Reanimation Machines and can use them to revive Fossils. Repel Crafter Prerequisites: ''' '''Novice Medicine Education Effect: You may create Repels for 100 poké or Super Repels for 150 poké. This feature requires usage of a Chemistry Set. Pokemon Training Edges Beast Master Prerequisites: ''' '''Novice Intimidate Effect: Add your Spirit Modifier to all Intimidate Skill checks instead of Body. Intimidate essentially becomes a Spirit-Skill for you. You may use Intimidate instead of Command to handle unruly Pokémon and determine the limits/effects of Training. Breeder Prerequisites: ''' '''Novice Pokémon Education Effect: If you are able to give two Pokémon at least 4'' hours of '''alone time', you may make a Pokémon Education Check, DC 12. If you succeed, the Pokémon are guaranteed to produce an egg when given an additional 4 hours. Grace Prerequisites: ''' '''Novice Charm, Command, Guile, Intimidate, or Intuition Effect: Your Pokémon may consume and benefit from 2 more Poffins each. If a Pokémon with this benefit is traded to another Trainer without this Feature, the extra dice from Poffins are not lost but the Pokémon cannot break the 6 Dice benefit limit. You may always use any Skill that act as prerequisites for Grace in the Introduction Stage of a Contest to roll for Contest Stat Dice of any kind. Groomer Prerequisites: ''' '''Novice Pokémon Education Effect: You know how to groom your Pokémon well. Grooming a Pokémon takes roughly half an hour and usage of a Groomer's Kit. Recently groomed Pokémon roll an extra 1d6 during the Introduction Stage. Regular Grooming may raise your Pokémon's loyalty. Group Trainer Prerequisites: ''' '''Novice Command Effect: You may train a number of Pokémon equal to your Command Rank instead of half, like normal. ' Blaine's Executive Decision!' "Back again, kid! Master of Deciper, Blaine here. The number of Pokémon they're talking about up there is talking about Out of Combat training. NOT how many Pokémon you can have with you." Pokemon Connoisseur Prerequisites: ''' '''Adept Intuition Effect: You can determine the Loyalty of an owned Pokémon towards its owner with a DC 15 Intuition Check. Personal Connection Prerequisites: ''' '''Adept Charm Effect: Your Pokémon don't lose Loyalty from eating the occasional Repulsive healing items, using moves like Explosion, or Features that specifically cause loss of Loyalty. Being intentionally abusive still lowers Loyalty, however. Combat Edges Athletic Prowess Prerequisites: ''' '''Adept Athletics Effect: You learn Agility. Basic Martial Arts Prerequisites: ''' '''Novice Combat Effect: You learn Rock Smash. Basic Psionics Prerequisites: ' Elemental Connection (Psychic) feature ''Effect: You learn ''Confusion''. ''Charmer'' 'Prerequisites: ' '''Novice Charm Effect: You learn Baby-Doll Eyes. Confidence Artist Prerequisites: ''' '''Novice Guile Effect: You learn Confide. Intimidating Presence Prerequisites: ''' '''Novice Intimidate Effect: You learn Leer. Leader Prerequisites: ''' '''Adept Command Effect: You learn After You. Practiced Movements Prerequisites: ''' '''Adept Acrobatics Effect: You learn Feint. Sneak's Tricks Prerequisites: ''' '''Adept Stealth Effect: You learn Astonish. Survivalist Prerequisites: ''' '''Adept Survival Effect: You learn Bulk Up. Work Up Prerequisites: ''' '''Adept Focus Effect: You learn Work Up. Incoming Pryce Communique! "Hear me out. It's about fighting alongside your pokemon, as equals to share the pain and the victories. But that and the Edges below are two different things. Weapon Edges are things that trainers learn so that they can possibly fight Pokémon on equal ground, not alongside them. This is using weaponry on Pokémon! In some places this kind of thing is illegal and on the level of Team Rocket. Check with your GM before taking these Edges." Weapon Edge - Aegis Training Prerequisites: ''' '''Adept Combat Effect: You learn Protect, but you must use a shield or similar protective device. Weapon Edge - Clean Shot Prerequisites: ''' '''Adept Combat Effect: You learn Drill Peck, but you must use a Ranged Weapon such as a bow, throwing knife, or such. Your Drill Peck deals Normal Type damage and has range equal to your weapon's. Weapon Edge - Fury of Blows Prerequisites: ''' '''Adept Combat Effect: You learn Fury Attack, but you must use claws, nunchucku, your fists, or similar light weapons. Weapon Edge - Piercing Blow Prerequisites: ''' '''Adept Combat Effect: You learn Drill Run, but you must use a spear or similar sharp, thrusting weapon. Weapon Edge - Smashing Good Time Prerequisites: ''' '''Adept Combat Effect: You learn Slam, but you must use a hammer, baseball bat, or similar blunt weapon. Weapon Edge - Way of the Blade Prerequisites: ''' '''Adept Combat Effect: You learn Slash, but you must use a sword, knife, or similar bladed weapon. Other Edges Acrobat Prerequisites: ''' '''Adept Acrobatics Effect: Increase your Jump and Long Jump capabilities by 1 each. Art of Stealth Prerequisites: ''' '''Expert Stealth Effect: You gain Stealth as a Capability. Combat Training Prerequisites: Novice Combat Effect: +1 to all Stats. Egg Index Prerequisites: Adept Pokémon Education Effect: You know what Pokémon will hatch from an egg by looking at it. Legendary Eggs cannot be identified with this Edge. Elemental Connection Prerequisites: ''' '''Novice Focus, Intuition, or Type Ace (matching type) Effect: Choose an Elemental Type. You have +2 bonus to Charm, Command, Guile, Intimidate, and Intuition Checks with that Pokémon type. This Edge is only available at Character creation, with GM permission, '''or' as you become a Type Ace; your selected type must match the element for this Edge.'' ' Incoming Agatha Communique!' "This level of power is extremely tricky, dear. If you already have '''Mystic Senses' and are gaining this Edge, check with your GM first. They may not want you to have this kind of power together. GMs, this is heads up to you too." ''Instinctive Aptitude Prerequisites: ''' '''Adept Intuition Effect: Whenever you spend AP to raise your Accuracy Roll or Skill Check, you get +2 instead of +1. This bonus is only to you, your Pokémon do not benefit from this. Instruction Prerequisites: ''' '''Novice General Education Effect: Whenever you aid an ally in an Assisted Skill Check using one of your Novice rank, or higher, Education Skills, add your full Rank value as the bonus instead of half. Iron Mind Prerequisites: ''' '''Novice Focus Effect: Add your Mind modifier to all Focus Checks instead of Spirit. Focus becomes a Mind-Skill for you. Also, you become aware of any attempts to read your mind with Telepathy, whether they succeeded or not. Medic Training Prerequisites: ''' '''Novice Medicine Education Effect: When you use Restorative Items on others, they do not forfeit their next turn. Mounted Prowess Prerequisites: ''' '''Novice Acrobatics or Athletics Effect: You automatically succed Acrobatics Checks to mount a Pokémon, and you get +3 to all Acrobatics Checks to stay mounted. Mystic Senses Prerequisites: ''' '''Novice Intuition Effect: You may use Intuition instead of Charm to improve the disposition of Wild Pokémon. You should consult with your GM if you are taking this Edge after character creation. Incoming Agatha Communique! "This level of power is extremely tricky, dear. If you already have '''Elemental Connection (Psychic)' and are gaining this Edge, check with your GM first. They may not want you to have this kind of power together. GMs, this is heads up to you too." ''Natural Theory Prerequisites: ''' '''Novice Survival Effect: You may count Survival as an Education Skill for all Features that reference Education Skills, and you may add your Mind modifier to all Survival Checks in addition to your Body modifier. Nimble Movement Prerequisites: ''' '''Expert Acrobatics Effect: You can move through squares occuppied by enemies as if they were normal squares. Power Boost Prerequisites: ''' '''Expert Athletics Effect: Increase your Power capability by 2. Swimmer Prerequisites: ''' '''Novice Athletics or Survival Effect: You gain +2 to Swim Speed. you can spend X minutes underwater before suffocating, where X is the higher of your Athletics or Survival Ranks. Traveler Prerequisites: ''' '''Novice Survival Effect: You may use Survival instead of Athletics and Acrobatics to determine your Power, High Jump, and Long Jump capabilities. Substitute Survival for the lower of your Athletics or Acrobatics Ranks when determining your Overland Movement. Wallrunner Prerequisites: ''' '''Expert Acrobatics Effect: You may run up and/or across vertical surfaces up to your Acrobatics Rank in meters before falling off. Game of Throhs These Edges can be learned by Trainers, or taught to a Pokémon for a Tutor Point. Combat Edges These Combat Edges are supplement to the Combat Edges from the Core Book but with slight tweaks such as ammunition rules to better fit the Campaigns that Game of Throhs is geared towards. Weapon of Choice Prerequisites: Novice Combat Effect Choose a weapon type that will be your weapon of choice. This choice can inculde Unarmed or Shields but you must be specific, for example "Short Swords" instead of "Swords" or "Light Shields" instead of just "Shields". When you use weapons of that type for a Struggle attack, you deal +1 Damage Base. Weapon Edge - Bombard Prerequisites: Adept Combat Effect You learn Barrage, but you must use a Throwing Weapon. Barrage from this Edge has a range equal to your Weapon's range. If the GM deals with ammunition, each Fivestrike hit counts as 1 piece of ammunition. Weapon Edge - Coiling Strike Prerequisites: Adept Combat Effect You learn Vine Whip, but you must use a Coiled weapon. Vine Whip from this Edge uses Damage Base 6''', instead of '''4 and deals Normal Damage. Juggernaut Prerequisites: Body Attribute of 3+ Effect Total Movement penalties from body-slot and offhand-slot equipment are reduced by 2. Other Edges Detect Magic Prerequisites: Adept Occult Education Effect With an Extended Action you can discern if an item is magical and, if it is, the general use of the magic. It's a Trap! Prerequisites: Novice Perception or Technology Education Effect You can detect Traps in the nick of time, granting you a +1 evasion against Traps if and/or as they go off. Craft Edges Weaponsmith Prerequisites: Smith Effect When you craft a weapon with the Smith Feature, for 500 extra poké the weapon is enhanced and deals 5 extra damage when used for Struggle Attack or Weapon Edges. Armorsmith Prerequisites: Smith Effect When you craft Armor with the Smith Feature you may choose a Weapon Type (Slashing, Bludgeoning, etc) and for 500 extra poké the armor can be strengthened to grant one step of resistance against that Weapon Type. Category:Project TU Category:Character Creation